Right Where It Belongs
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: Sequel to Healing Her. How does Trixie deal with the aftermath of that night with Spud?


Ok, for anyone who read, Healing Her, this is basically a sequel. This one-shot takes place the day after. I know this one may not be as good as the first one, but I still hope the Trixie/Spud fans are satisfied. There will be a slightly M-rated "scene" towards the end, but it won't be anything graphic. I hope that you enjoy it, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long and the title (Right Where It Belongs) belongs to Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

Trixie Carter stood on the school steps, one foot frozen forward as she hesitated to go further. Never in her life had she been so nervous about seeing Spud, but she knew she would have to face him at some point. She had to accept the fact that things between them would never be the same, not after the night before that they'd shared together.

Student after student rushed past her and into the school, some not even minding that they nearly shoved her to the ground in their haste to get to class. The bell had rung thirty seconds ago, and Trixie was still frozen to the steps, because she figured that they would be waiting for her by the lockers.

"Are you going to move any time soon?" Trixie jumped at that voice, knowing exactly who it was. That voice was forever locked into her mind, but she knew that whenever he talked, she would only think about the things that he'd whispered when they made love.

Trixie felt the heat rush to her face and gave Spud a nervous smile. "Yeah, um, I was just about to walk in." She felt the strongest need to kick herself, but instead she made the stupid mistake of looking up at Spudinski.

The way that he looked at her made her skin tingle, the way his eyes could make her blood boil. His voice was soft as he opened his mouth to reply. "It didn't look like it." He smirked and watched her squirm under his penetrating gaze.

Before she could say anything else, Jake trudged up beside Spud and grinned. "What's up Trix, It's good to see you talkin' again!" Jake was excited to see that Trixie was actually speaking, but he'd wondered who'd gotten her out of that stupor she'd been put in ever since Kyle left. He'd been saddened at the events that occurred and left Trixie heartbroken, but Jake didn't know she would have taken things so hard. He didn't know just how hard she was taking the break-up until he noticed his friend starting to slip away.

Trixie eyes briefly met Spud's, who was staring right back, a mystical expression set upon his boyish features. "Yeah, that…Thanks Jakey." She smiled at her best friend and looked up to the school. They were so late, the bell had rung minutes ago and they would have to stick around for detention after school if they didn't get to class soon.

Trixie ran up the stairs and Jake and Spud immediately followed, realizing that they were late, as well.

They walked quickly to their lockers and pulled out the appropriate books that they needed before walking down the hallway together. Jake rambled on about how Rose was doing in Hong Kong, but took no notice of how distracted that his best friends really were.

"Hey, you guys want to come and help me out after school? Gramps wants me to watch the shop while him and Fu are out." Jake looked quizzically at his two friends, wondering were they even listening to him in the first place.

"Yeah, that's cool." Spud replied, looking over at Jake before they both glanced over at Trixie.

"What about you, Trix?" Jake inquired, waiting for an answer.

Trixie looked over, surprised to find them both staring back at her. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's okay with me." She shrugged and sped up, leaving the other two behind and turned the corner.

Jake looked after her and raised a thick eyebrow. "What's up with Trix?" Spud shrugged and continued to look after where she turned the corner, confused with her change in attitude.

He hoped that it wasn't her way of confronting the events that occurred between the two. Trixie was one of his best friends, and he didn't want things to be awkward between them. If anything, he would've thought that they would at least have had a relationship in mind for their future, but it seemed like maybe she really did regret everything that happened.

Spud couldn't stop thinking about the way her skin felt against his, the way her eyes shined in the darkness. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her moans sounded, sweetly overthrowing the sound of thunder, which accompanied the storm that was in progress as they made love. Spud just could not forget the feeling that Trixie had given him every time she said his name; every single time she loved him with a gentle caress.

A feeling of hurt pinched his gut as he thought about her walking away from him. And then a thought that never occurred to him the night before when he'd given himself to her hit him like a sack of potatoes.

Was she completely over Kyle or was she just using Spud to get him off of her mind?

* * *

School went by slowly, leaving too much time for thoughts to manifest and feelings to serenade. By the end of the day, Trixie and Spud had barely spoken a word to each other and neither of them was too eager to have to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

The ride on their skateboards was too quiet, unusually quiet and no one knew what to say to each other. An unhealthy tension hung between the three like a dark cloud, glad as they got closer and closer to shop.

No sooner than they'd gotten to the shop that they were all put to work, to their luck, but it didn't stop the thoughts that had been swirling around in their head all day.

Jake wondered if everything would be all right; his two best friends had never been so distracted before, especially Spud. Was it just him, or was there some kind of stress between Trixie and Spud?

Trixie had been stocking Lao Shi's intricate and very complicated potions on the shelves in the back when she heard a noise behind her. She jumped, almost dropping the potion in her hand before turning to see who'd startled her.

Spud stood in the doorway of the back room, watching as Trixie stared back at him from where she stood across the room, too long a distance if he had anything to say about it. He watched as her eyes went wide and then held in a laugh as she tried to school her features back to indifference. He had her cornered in the room with no way to get past him, and she was beginning to feel like a bear caught in a trap; she had no choice but to listen to face him now.

"Trix…why are you avoiding me?" He spoke softly at first, taking a step towards her. She turned and put the potion on the shelf, then turned to pick up another, ignoring his question. "Trixie." He said her name again, thrown off by the fact that she was completely cutting him off.

He crossed the room quickly and caught her hand as she tried to pick up another potion to place on the shelf. "Trixie don't, don't do that, okay." Spud couldn't ignore the fact that she wouldn't look him in the eye, and that's what hurt him the most. How could she not look at him, after what they shared with each other?

"We need to talk about this, now."

Trixie huffed and looked away. "Why? What is there to talk about, Spudinski?"

Spud gaped, fighting the urge to spit. How could she ask that like the night before hadn't meant a thing to either of them? "Trixie, how could you ask me that, when you and I both know that last night wasn't just _something_?" Spud struggled to keep his voice down.

"You regret it, don't you?" Sadness unlike any other he'd ever felt crept into his voice and overwhelmed his emotions. It was like she felt nothing, and for the life of him, he just could not understand why Trixie was being so cold, when all he wanted was for her to love him as he loved her. He wanted her to be his, if only she would just let him in.

Trixie sighed and reached her hand out as if to touch his face, but dropped it lifelessly, as if some invisible force were stopping her from doing so. "No," she spoke barely above a whisper, " no Spud, I don't regret what we had."

Spud took another step forward, effectively cornering Trixie, afraid that she would run away. He put his hands out on either side of her head and leaned in, his face close to hers. She shivered at his closeness and flattened her hands against the walls behind her, making sure that she kept them to herself. " Then why are you acting as it meant nothing?"

"Because I'm afraid, Spud!" A glassy sheen spread over her eyes, regretting ever letting him see her so broken, but never would she regret giving herself to him. "How do I know your not going to leave me?" Trixie's voice had gone soft and tiny, like a child's. She was so confused, she didn't know if she should trust what he was promising her or if she should walk away from him and spare herself the hurt that she knew she would endure if things didn't work. And she would also lose a best friend.

Spud could feel his heart wrenching in his chest and it went out to her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "Trix, you don't have to be afraid, I swear I won't leave you. The thought has never even crossed my mind." His eyes bore into hers, conveying every feeling he ever felt for her, every thought that was crossing his mind, and everything that he'd been wanting to say to her that just wouldn't come out.

He reached up one finger and wiped at her tears, a gentle caress that transferred every bit of love to the girl that he'd been a best friend with for so long. "You don't have to be afraid with me..." He whispered, his sweet breath flowing across her face. She glanced up at him slowly, catching her breathe at just how close he was.

One of his hands surrounding her slid down the wall and attached to her waist, while the other caressed her tear-stained cheeks. Spud hesitated a bit before moving his face closer to hers, keeping his eyes open halfway to see how she would react to it.

Trixie was so thankful to have someone like Spud to be there for her, and she wondered why she had never noticed this in him before, why hadn't she ever realized how much she always had in front of her that was taken for granted. "Thank you, Spud..." Trixie whispered, reveling in the warmth that his body heat washed over her. He nodded as his eyes scanned hers, and then traveled down to her lips.

She couldn't help but meet him halfway when he leaned forward, wanting so much to be a part of him, loving the way that he made her feel when they were together. His lips were like feeling the sun on your skin after a brutal storm, like heat during a cold winter. Trixie couldn't help but feel elated as he smothered her with kisses, his voice murmuring in her ear how much he wanted to be with her in between breaths.

Spud was overjoyed that Trixie had finally let him in, instead of just pushing him away. He wanted her to be happy with him, he wanted her to want him, and he wanted her to be his. He'd give anything to be with her, he couldn't see himself with anyone but her.

Trixie tangled her fingers through Spud's hair and kissed him back just as fervently, wishing that they were someplace else instead of in the back room of a store. But for now, where they were was not really a big issue. They were together.

Jake looked around the store wondering where Spud had gone off. He'd said that he had something to take care of, but he never even came back afterwards and Jake was beginning to worry.

He walked around through the door that led to the backroom to see that the door had been closed. Confusion reigned over as he remembered that Trixie had been back in the room stocking the shelves the last time he checked.

"Ear of the dragon." He placed his dragon ear against the door and listened for any sounds, but he could hear nothing. No shuffling, no glass clinking against wood, or any sign of life in the room before him.

Slowly and quietly he creaked the door open and peeked through the slight opening in the door, and what he saw shocked him beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

Spud had Trixie pinned against the wall, lips ravaging each other as if it were the last day they had together on earth. His thumb caressed the skin underneath her pullover hoodie as his mouth sucked at the delicate skin on her neck.

Spud murmured something unintelligible into Trixie's ear and she gasped and closed her eyes reveling in the touch of her lover.

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing! His two best friends in the back room of his gramps' store making out, potions long forgotten about and sitting idly in their brown package boxes. That was a sight that he never thought he would see in his life, but it was shocking to know that he was pleasantly surprised, but kind of put out that they didn't tell him what was going on.

Just as quietly as her opened the door, he closed it and walked back to the front of the store with a new found revelation weighing heavily on his mind.

Trixie and Spud walked inconspicuously out of the room, the coy smiles hidden behind blushes and eye rolls. Jake stood at the counter in the front, but looked up as they walked into the room, schooling their features into one of perfect innocence. They didn't know that the young dragon knew all about their stolen kisses or the "secret" romance that they obtained. He smiled at the both of them and decided to tease just a bit.

"Hey guys, Trix, what took you so long to stock those potions?" Jake asked, a conniving smile spreading across his lips.

The sly dragon didn't miss the way that Spud looked at Trixie, an unfamiliar one that he'd never seen on his face before. She just shrugged.

"I got bored." Her answer was so simple that it almost left no room for Jake to get any idea of what he would say next.

He turned to Spud who hadn't looked like he'd been paying attention to anything that was being said. "What happened to you, Spud? You said you had to get something but that was almost thirty minutes ago."

Spud had the decency to look surprised, but then his face took on a nonchalant mask. "Oh…I said that?"

"Um hm." Jake answered, nodding his head vigorously. He watched as Spud put on a show of scratching his head and looking back at Jake with the most innocent of facial expressions. He couldn't hold in the slight chuckle at his friend's antics. They were absolutely no good at acting or lying.

Lao Shi and Fu dog returned about an hour later to release the trio of their duties for the night and bid them goodbye. They gathered their bags and walked out the door. Jake just couldn't help but notice the possessive hand placed on the small of Trixie's back as Spud followed her out the door. They really were not as secret as they thought they were, but now Jake wonders how he could have missed anything. Could the signs have always been there? If they were, then he must've been blind.

The first house they passed was Trixie's. She swerved on the skateboard and stopped before hopping off and running up the steps of the town house and to the door. She turned and smiled at the two of them.

"Bye Jakey, Spudinski."

"See ya!" Jake waved and hopped on his skateboard, waiting for Spud to do the same.

Spudinski lifted a hand and waved, already missing the time they'd spent together. Trixie was becoming like a drug to him, and he was already addicted. "Later, Trix." She caught the double meaning, in his words and his eyes.

So did Jake.

* * *

By the time midnight came around, Trixie was half asleep, her eyes kept sliding closed of their own accord, but every time she heard a noise, her eyes would shoot open.

She couldn't help but think back to earlier, back to all the love they had shared in that little room, just kissing and whispering sweet things to each other over and over, something that they felt they could do forever and not have any qualms with it.

A sharp sound caught her off guard and Trixie quickly snapped to attention. The moonlight washed over a shadowy figure coming in clumsily through the window, trying not to fall flat on their face. She smiled a little and watched as the figure quietly closed the window and walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down next to her.

"You are so clumsy, Spud." Trixie laughed quietly and fingered a piece of hair that covered his forehead.

Spud smiled and brought a finger to her cheek. "Really? Is that what you love about me?"

Trixie shook her head and sighed wistfully. "No, I love _everything_ about you, Spudinski." Spud looked flattered, and for a moment, Trixie wished she hadn't said that, because she knew it would go to his head.

"I could say the same for you, Trix." He whispered before capturing her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

The streetlamps outside illuminated the room in a wash of pale light, but not much. Spud deepened the kiss and Trixie leaned up and ran her fingers through his soft hair, the texture of it making her fingers tingle and go warm as well as the rest of her body.

Spud climbed onto the bed, never minding his shoes and pulled Trixie as close as humanly possible, no space left between them at all. His hands pulled lightly at the fabric of her pajama pants, wishing them away. Trixie lifted up slightly so that he could pull them off, and he flung them to the floor, never letting her go. He wasn't doing that anymore.

Trixie felt like she was the closest to heaven as she could be at the moment and she was sitting on cloud nine. She had fallen so fast for Spudinski, but exactly how far had she fallen? With him, it was like she'd completely gone off the deep end. Trixie's feelings exactly mirrored Spud's, but of course, neither of the two knew such things, as they were realized in their subconscious mind.

She could feel his hand exploring the exposed skin of her legs and thighs, slowly making its way up past her hips and to her abdomen, where it stopped and he looked up at her before pulling the shirt up over her head.

There she sat in all her beauty, undergarments covering her sacred womanhood. Spud looked at the gorgeous dark girl beneath him, the girl that he'd never known he could hold such strong feelings towards, the girl that was all his now. He couldn't stand the fact that he'd wasted so much of his life chasing after Stacey, when the one girl he'd loved was always in front of his line of vision.

Trixie could practically hear the thought reeling around in his mind, but she wondered what it was that he could be thinking about as he stared down at her body, mostly uncovered to him. Yet again, she became self-conscious and turned to the side, folding her arms around herself.

Spud attempted to unwrap Trixie from herself, but she wouldn't budge. She muttered something, but he couldn't understand what she'd said. "Trix, stop being so afraid of me." He could feel disappointment that she felt she couldn't be open with him. He didn't understand why she was covering herself up again.

After a moment, Trixie finally spoke. "Why do you stare at me like that?" She inquired hesitantly.

Spud didn't understand, until he realized that he'd been staring at her before. He sighed and leaned down to peck her on the cheek, and his lips grazed her ear. He could feel a shiver rack through her spine, and he felt a surge of male pride course through him, happy to have that affect on Trixie.

"Because…you're beautiful, I can't help but look at you, Trix, especially when you're like this!" He motioned to her barely clad body and watched with satisfaction as she blushed.

The next try he gave to move Trixie's arms was a success. Spud sighed in relief and nuzzled his face in Trixie's collarbone, kissing a line up to her jaw and nudging his lips with hers. His tongue ran over her bottom lip until they gave way to an opening. His tongue slid smoothly past Trixie's lips and moved along with hers, like a synchronized ballet.

Spud's index finger trailed along the side of Trixie's body, continuing until it reached the hem of her panties. He hooked his finger onto it and slid them down her thighs and then down her legs, something that he liked to watch himself do, knowing that he was the only one that could. Knowing that he was hers and she was his. Knowing that she loved him enough to let him have all of her. Knowing that she trusted him with her fragile being.

Trixie's hands glided up Spud's shirt and landed on his chest, the smooth texture a godsend to her fingers. Gingerly, she lifted his shirt above his head and dropped it on the side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off, making sure that they did not hit the ground too loudly and helped Trixie to take off his jeans. Once they were off, both were only left with one undergarment, Spud with his boxer, and Trixie with her bra.

Trixie reached down and fingered the elastic of his boxers before sliding them down his legs and onto the floor at the end of the bed. Spud leaned forward and straddled Trixie's hips, careful not to place all of his weight on the girl underneath him, and then he reached around her to unhook the last piece of clothing that separated them from each other.

Spud couldn't help the furious need to be with her as he captured her lips once again, this time in a mind blowing, feverish kiss. His hands dug into the pillow beside her head in an effort to restrain himself from losing all common sense, but her fingers tangled in his hair and those lips glued to his weren't making things any better

He grinded his hips down on hers listening to the sound of her beautiful moan. That was what he wanted to hear from her. His hands were all over the place now, anywhere that he could get them. He needed to feel her, he needed to be with her, and he'd withheld too long.

Spud moved off of her and instead settled in that comfortable spot between Trixie's legs, the place that felt just like home to him made especially for his figure to lie there.

"Are you ready?" He asked, lifting a hand off of her waist and stroking a few loose hairs on the side of her head.

Trixie gulped slightly and nodded her head. "Yes."

Spud closed his eyes and laid a sweet kiss upon his loves forehead, his lips lingering there before he pulled back, and then pushed forward, entering her.

But instead of lust, he felt entire love filling his insides. Everything that he felt for her was in every stroke, every kiss, and every sweet word that he spoke in her ear that night.

This was the love that he wanted, the love that he needed, and he'd do anything to protect it…protect Trixie. Never again would she break and he'd make sure of that.

He'd possessed her heart, and she possessed his. She'd had his heart in a safety with no key or combination.

He was here and everything was right. The girl that he loved was in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. As he made love to her that night, nothing got in the way, and he would let nothing come between them. Arthur Spudinski vowed to always be there for Trixie and he would do that, but for now, he would enjoy the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist and the feel of their connection, physically and emotionally.

For once, everything was right where it belonged.

Fin.

* * *

Okay, I know this wasn't as good as the first one, but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
